Samus and Rundas
by jonnyx5050
Summary: Samus and Rundas sneak off to Samus's ship after a briefing.


The Interior of my ship was slightly chilled, Rundas preferred it this way. although this was notthe first time we would do this. There were many times before now when we would sneak off to my ship after a briefing to have sex. Nothing romantic would ever occur between us, nor was it ever intended. Bounty hunters live their lives alone, trained to withstand the hardships of being deep under the surface of a planet without any chance of rescue, having no one there, and eventually you will grow to like this, to crave it. Most prefer to be alone. I prefer to be alone, yet even a lone souls like Rundas and myself have primal urges.

It first started off as distant visits. Maybe once or twice a month, now it's four times a week. So here I sit naked, waiting for him to walk up to me, remove my clothing and...suddenly I felt a gentle tapping on my head followed by a raspy hello. I immediately turnmy head to see Rundas looking directly at me. He swings around the chair and places his hands upon mine.

He always seemed interested in my breasts; he lifts one from its resting place to the side, moves it to center and watches it fall back into place again. I watch his fascination with a smirk, but couldn't stifle a gasp when he painfully twisted my nipple. I instinctively batted his hand away."That hurt, you know," I half-chuckle. It hadn't been all that unpleasant. He runs his claw over the offended nipple and I smiled at him. "Get right to the point, don't you?" I ask.

"If you wanna wait, we can wait." he sarcastically replies.

"Continue." I reply. He then gasp softly, reaching out one claw to plumb the dense triangle of curls between my legs. At the merest suggestion of touch, I feel my body respond; my legs widen for him and I lift my hips up. He then reached further down, sliding his finger between my labia. I push my head back further and lift my hips up even more. I lift my head back up, watching him as he watches me. His eyes are half-lidded, as if he himself gains pleasure from watching me. His finger dips lower, tracing along the inside of me and rubbing it in the most maddening and deliberately slow circles. I moan and lift my hips suddenly, trying to take in more of that delicious sensation. I Push Rundas on the ground.

I place my hand up between his legs, brushing a growing bulge with the back of my hand. A low rumble creeps out of him, I hear his breathing catch. He leans back, tucking his arms behind his head. I get the distinct impression hes satisfied with the look on my face. Undaunted by the task before me, I lean forward and drag my breasts across him, watching the lines in his neck pull taut as he lifted his head to watch me. I reach between my legs and gathered some of my own moisture. He moans when I wrap my wet hand around him. I stroke him slowly, watching his hands clench harder, and the cords in his neck go slack and tight. When his head falls back and his eyes close in pleasure, I lean down and flick my tongue over the tip of his erection, then I trail it down the rest of his length, and pull the end of his long, alien length into my mouth, I've always had a strange fetish for aliens. So I begin to swirl my tongue around his tip, and I slowly bring more of it in my mouth until theres no room left, and yet only half of the massive length is in my mouth. So I keep shoving it down my throat until my lips hit his pelvis, but before I even start he lifts me off and tells me to bend over.

He touches my hip and pulls me roughly to my knees, he then moves behind me. I press my breasts on the ground and present myself to him. He leans forward, pressing into me. At first my body resists, and when he finally pushes past the resistance, he sinks deep inside and I gasp at the pain. I feel skewered at first, so full I can't move, but as Rundas began to move inside me, he makes some of my most tender parts ache with sensation and the pain becomes secondary. I reach under my stomach, fumbling between my legs for that small spot of pleasure that I knew would push me over the edge. Rundas had already begun to move more rapidly, and in spite of my being stretched wide, the pain of his size starts to fade. He rests his hand on my back as he begins to move faster. I moaned long and low, and feel Rundas's answering rumble. His motions soon become less rushed and more powerful, pushing with enough force to knock me off balance. My own pleasure is peaking, and I close my eyes so tight that spots bloom.

"Rundas," I moan, shivering and shaking as my muscles release their pent-up tension. His rumbles become groans on the end of ragged breaths, as his thrusts grow deeper and more erratic. He went rigid and ground himself against me, and I felt a warmth spreading inside me. He pushed again, seating himself deeper and remaining there, pressing his chest to my back. He shifts his hips and withdraws, exhaling hard as he does so. I whimper as he leaves me.

I sit up and stair him in the eyes. "We forgot something." He says

"What?" I say immediately before he kisses me.


End file.
